1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum-cleaner hose with electrical conductors, wherein the hose is made of a soft thermoplastic material and exhibits at its outer side spiral, screw-like wave crests and wave troughs.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such vacuum cleaner hoses are known in the art, wherein the support carrier is connected to the hose by a thermoplastic material applied in an injection procedure. The end socket is attached in the same way in the hose. The material employed for attaching the support carrier on the hose and for attaching the end socket in the hose is either identical or similar to the material of the hose such that connections made with said material fulfill their purpose. The connections cannot be disengaged or detached free of destruction. The injection procedure is expensive, requires skilled personnel and special devices for performing the procedure.